


My First (Sort Of) Human Friend

by BennytheSinny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennytheSinny/pseuds/BennytheSinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny needs sometime to clear his head, However Keaton has other things in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First (Sort Of) Human Friend

Benny was going for his usual stroll through the woods. He hears the crunch of the leaves below his feet. This is where he feels most at home, away from the people judging him, spreading rumors of him doing un human feats, just him the woods and all the animals that inhabit it. He had grown tired of the rumors of him slaughtering ten thousand men or devouring a mountain. However, he knew they would never understand how gentle of a soul he truly was. These thoughts still haunted him as he walked through the forest. Not focusing on what he was doing he tripped over a tree root. Benny was reaching his arms out about to stand himself up when suddenly another arm reached out to help him up. 

“Hey Benny, that looks like that hurt, are you okay?” Keaton said with his usual cheerful voice. 

“WHOSE THERE” Benny shouted in surprise “Oh, it’s only you sorry Keaton, And yeah I’m fine” Benny said calming down.  
“Oh cool, I’m looking for new treasures to add to my collection!, What are you doing out here all alone?” Keaton said inquisitively.

“This is where I go when I need to clear my head, Keaton, if I’m stopping you from collecting your ‘treasures’ I’ll just be on my way then” Benny said slightly annoyed, considering most of his treasures to be disgusting. 

“No please don’t go! What’s wrong buddy?” Keaton said now genuinely concerned about Benny. 

“Okay, no offense but why are you doing this, did someone dare you? If so I would appreciate it if you stopped. Benny stated, the last time someone besides Charlotte had tried to genuinely talk to him had been the result of a cruel dare.

“What do you mean buddy? Why would I not talk to you?” Keaton was growing more confused by the minute.

“Look Keaton, people think I’m some sort of monster, slaughtering thousands of soldiers, devouring entire mountains, do any of those rumors ring a bell?” Benny spouted, becoming more impatient by the second.

“Yeah Benny I’ve heard of those rumors but why should I care? I know you are a nice guy and you have never done any wrong to me at least.” Keaton shivered momentarily. “And besides you are nowhere near as scary as those monsters who hunt my people for our pelts.”

“If you say so” Benny trailed off.

“ Come on Benny, What’s wrong, you sound like someone just killed your family and mad pelts out of their fur” Keaton said with a joke that was maybe a little bit too real.

“Well Keaton to be honest. It surprises me that you even bothered to help me let alone to talk to me, because besides Charlotte, I’ve never really had a real friend that was not an animal.” Benny said before becoming silent again, drowning in his own thoughts.

“Well that’s the beauty of being a wolfskin! I am not really human so if you want to think of me as an animal to make yourself comfortable then do that!” Keaton said, with his tail wagging behind him.

“He he… thanks” Benny said before pausing to gather his thoughts. “You know if you ever wanted to come out into the woods again, just the two of us, I’d be happy to have the company” He finished, feeling like he could have his first real (semi)human friend besides Charlotte in a long time.

“Of course! Maybe I could show you some of my treasures sometimes too, I love coming out here and having someone to talk to would make it that much better!” Keaton said, his tail betraying his true emotions.

“Wow, you must really enjoy being around me” Benny said motioning at the tail that was waving around nonstop.

“What?! Oh this damned tail, I’m just happy to be in the woods… That’s all I swear” Keaton stated before gripping his tail to keep it from wagging anymore.

“BENNY COME ON, OUR GUARD SHIFT WAS SUPPOSED TO START AN HOUR AGO” He heard Charlotte shout.

“Well I better hurry up, you know how she…. Nevermind, I’ll see you around?” Benny said hurriedly.

“Of Course! Talk to me whenever you want, Goodbye!” Keaton said releasing his tail to pat Benny on the back.

“See you…. And thanks” Benny says, patting Keaton on the head and then leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get a second part if people like it or if I feel like writing more but this is my first piece so if there is any suggestiongs please tell me!


End file.
